


And So They Came

by Notmarysue



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Apocalypse, Decisions, Difficult Decisions, Gen, Meta, Podcast, Post-Apocalypse, Random & Short, Rituals, Short, Short One Shot, Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: In the end, decisions always come down to a matter of us or them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	And So They Came

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm aware I'm severely jumping the gun with this one. After all, we have absolutely no idea what Jon's ultimate decision will be (or if Jon will even be the one to make that decision, since they don't technically need him to complete the ritual). Still, this is super short and it was in my head, so why not?

In the end, it had always been a case of us or them. It had been that way for everyone. For Jonah, it had been a choice between his survival or Elias’s. For Jon, dying as a human or accepting his role with the powers. For the last survivors of The Eye’s apocalypse, it was between the condemnation of our world or the ultimate destruction of theirs. In Jonah’s case, there hadn’t been any hesitation, for Jon and the others, it had been more of a debate, but eventually everyone chooses selfishly. It was a stranger’s world or theirs, and they weren’t going to give up their one chance at freedom after such a long fight.

They tried to leave the new world some clues to what was in store. They couldn’t go themselves, of course, not without getting torn apart in the process. But they could leave hints. The Eye and The Web working in harmony. Together, they planted dreams in the heads of people just like them. Well, not _exactly_ like them. There wasn’t anyone in the new world exactly like them. Still, there were archivists and storytellers, people would listen and share, even if they didn’t realise it. People whose voice others would surely pay attention to. In their minds, they planted the idea of tapes and statements, filling their minds with monsters and mysteries. With these tales, they buried one simple instruction.

_Pass them on._

With that, the stage was set. A new audience for the fears was primed.

And so they came, the powers and the podcast. The powers lurking on the edges, spreading through time like they’d always been here, and the podcast, warning us to never make the same mistakes again.


End file.
